nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Krabs
|media= *SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob Comics |creator=Stephen Hillenburg |voice_actor=Clancy Brown |full_name=Eugene H. Krabs |nickname=Eugene |age= |sex=Male |species=Red Crab |occupation=Owner of Krusty Krab |alliance=Neutral |home=Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean |family= |pets= * Mr. Doodles * A scallop |friends= * Mrs. Puff (girlfriend) * Sheldon J. Plankton (former best friend) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles (usually) * Patrick Star (occasionally) |enemies= * Sheldon J. Plankton (arch-enemy) * Karen Plankton (usually) * Squidward Tentacles (sometimes) |likes= * Money * Expanding his business * Getting more customers * Protecting the Krabby Patty secret formula and his money *Chum (formerly) |dislikes= * being poor * Not Expanding his business * Not Getting more customers * Seeing the Krabby Patty secret formula and his money in the wrong hands. *Chum (sometimes) |powers= |weapons= |series=SpongeBob SquarePants }} Eugene"Mid-Life Crustacean" HaroldOnly the Clonely Krabs,"Help Wanted" simply and more commonly known as Mr. Krabs, is one of the ten main characters in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise.[https://issuu.com/dhosford/docs/sb_character_guide SpongeBob SquarePants Character Guide] He is a red crab who lives in an anchor with his daughter, , who is a whale. He is the owner and founder of the Krusty Krab restaurant as well as the employer of both SpongeBob and Squidward. Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and obsessed with money to the point where he occasionally treats money better than his employees and daughter. The series exaggerates Mr. Krabs' greed, with him often anthropomorphizing money. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, who sees him as a father figure, while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs' nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, co-owner of the Chum Bucket with his wife Karen. Plankton was Krabs' best friend during childhood, but he is now bent on stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula that makes the Krusty Krab so successful. Mr. Krabs is voiced by Clancy Brown and first appears in the episode "Help Wanted." Creation and development Mr. Krabs is the only character in SpongeBob initially based on a specific person from Stephen Hillenburg's life. When he designed Mr. Krabs, Hillenburg drew inspiration from his former manager at a seafood restaurant. According to Hillenburg, his manager was redheaded, muscular, and a former army cook; these three traits were adapted into Krabs' character, with Krabs' red color standing in for hair. Krabs' speaking manner was also inspired by the restaurant owner, who reminded Hillenburg of a pirate with his strong Maine accent. However, the owner was not greedy, with this detail added by Hillenburg to "give him more personality." When Stephen Hillenburg first created Mr. Krabs, his and Pearl's surname was spelled with a C rather than a K. Thus, the name of Krabs' restaurant was the "Crusty Crab." Hillenburg changed the name shortly before production began on the show's pilot episode, deciding that K's were funnier and more memorable. The decision to have Mr. Krabs and Pearl live in an anchor was made after production on the first season had started. The original map of the show's setting, which Hillenburg showed Nickelodeon executives as part of his pitch to the network in 1997, did not include an anchor house and instead labeled the Krusty Krab as both of the characters' residence. Mr. Krabs has a distinct manner of walking; when he moves, he moves his feet very quickly and he is drawn as if he has more than two legs. When directing animation for early episodes, one of Stephen Hillenburg's goals was for each character to have a separate walk cycle that showed their personalities; storyboard artist Erik Wiese designed Krabs' walk cycle with the intention of making it cartoonish. Wiese recalled in 2012, "I animated Mr. Krabs' little feet on a four-frame multi-blur cycle—I think it was the best solution to making him walk like a crab." Steven Hillenburg approved of the walk after Wiese demonstrated it on a pencil test machine. References External Links *Mr. Krabs on SpongeBob Wikia *Mr. Krabs on Nickipedia Category:Spongebob characters